Earthspark
by Sugarfairy
Summary: takes place after movie. After finding Starscream and Optimus fighting, Phoenix Carole is accidentally affected by a  power she doesn't understand. It's up to her and Optimus to find the cause and stop Starscream from destroying the earth.
1. Prologue

All right then, this is my first ever Fanfic, so you know, don't expect a great masterpiece! Constructive criticism is welcome, but PLEASE, no flames!

Thank-you to Mrs. Optimus Prime and Mistress Megatron, for your encouragement!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers, but I'd sure like to own Optimus! 

Prologue

"Hey Mom, Dad, wait up!"

Phoenix Carole scuffed through the many layers of brightly coloured autumn leaves as she struggled to catch up to her parents. She yawned widely, not used to being awoken so early on a Saturday.

"Look guys, I don't think anything's out here. We were probably just… dreaming."

The noise had sounded again, this time louder and nearer than before, a crashing boom that resonated through the stripped trees of the forest. Phoenix strained to hear the voices drifting to her ears.

"Starscream, it doesn't need to be this way!" It was a deep, soothing voice, but Phoenix thought she heard suppressed pain behind it, "You are _not_ Megatron! You don't _have_ to be!"

Phoenix broke into a run, entering the clearing behind her parents. Her jaw dropped. She stood in awe of the sight before her.

Two _gigantic robots_ were fighting in the clearing. One was taller, more human shaped, but his body was painted deep blue with red flame designs on his chest and legs. The other was a little more nondescript, grey and metallic, it was shorter but broader, almost a triangular shape sitting on two giant legs. Phoenix remembered months ago, _months_ ago, the news about the giant aliens that had come to war on earth. She hadn't heard much, but the fight had been finished, so why were they still here?

In the split second it took all of those thoughts to cross her mind, the blue robot had noticed her family gaping up at them from beneath the dead branches of the trees.

"Humans," He gasped painfully surprised, "Run! Go, y- you must leave. Hurry!"

In the moment he had his back turned, the other robot had crept behind him.

"I would rather _die_ than join you, you human loving Auto_scum_!" It spat savagely.

"LOOK OUT!" Phoenix screamed.

But it was too late; the grey robot had shot a hole straight the other in his moment of brief distraction, and what happened next hit her like a slap in the face. Everything happened in slow motion, as the robot collapsed to the ground, the shot continued through him and straight to the earth, hitting and exploding right where her parents were standing.


	2. The Stone

Thank-you, before I start, to the people that reviewed! I was so freaked out to write this

But I'm feeling a little more confident now. Thanx so much! I hope I don't disappoint anyone; this chapter is probably not what you're expecting to happen!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. What more need I say?

Chapter One: The Stone 

Phoenix screamed louder than she'd ever screamed in her life, but even that sounded hollow next to the deafening blast that had engulfed her parents. Without checking to see the damage, she hurtled around the blazing fire and into the path of the one who had killed them.

"_MURDERER!" _she shrieked, "You _monster,_ you killed them, my parents!!!"

She didn't know what she was doing, she was blind with grief and rage, but as the robot reached down to stop her, something fell from his hand and into her reaching palm.

_Time froze for Phoenix and her senses numbed. All she could do was gaze in wonder at the object in her hand. It was a blackened stone, smooth and opaque, but as she studied it, it began to fade, turning into some sort of glowing, pulsing crystal until it dissolved completely, shimmering into the surface of her palm…_

"Human that is MINE!"

Phoenix was painfully jerked back into reality as the giant streaked towards her. She screamed again and through up her hands. There was a blinding flash of light and everything went black.

Phoenix groaned and pulled herself into a sitting position.

"What happened?" She asked to no one in particular.

And then it all came back in one rushing, terrible memory and she shrieked as if she had been burned. She scrambled to where her parents lay, staring blankly up at the sky.

"No, NO, _NO_!" She moaned.

This couldn't be happening, not like this. They were her only family!

"Mom, Dad, wake up, _wake up!"_

it was to late, she knew that they were long gone, but she was slowly turning back into a frightened child, unable to accept the truth that bad things could really happen.

"Mommy, Daddy…come back…_please _come back, I need you!"

She shrieked in despair and buried her face in her hands sobbing. They were her only family… she was so truly alone. But then, suddenly she remembered the other robot, the one that had tried to warn them. Surely he was dead as well, but she could not help but be hopeful that he might be there.

She almost missed the glint of silver as she drew her hands away from her face. She gasped as she pulled her palm closer for inspection. It glowed softly, the same shape etched into her skin as the stone. Almost as if it had somehow merged-

Her train of thought was interrupted by a moan of pain. She looked eagerly towards her parents, but it was hopeless. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes as the moan came again. This time she found the source.

"The robot!" She breathed, "So he _is_ alive!"

She wiped away her tears and purposefully jogged over to his hulking form. She pulled herself onto him and gaped at the huge hole in his chest.

"Please," the robot gasped, "I am finished…"

"No!" Phoenix said fiercely, "There will be no more death today."

After a few minutes of searching she found what she was looking for. The faintest of sparks deep within his chest.

"His heart." She murmured.

She was too late, she thought bitterly. Just as the robot shuddered and the spark faded into nothing, she instinctively reached her hand in and placed it over the pulsing glow. There was nothing she could do and she moaned in anguish for not being able to save him.

"Well, well, think your little magic tricks will keep me away, huh?"

Phoenix whirled around to see the grey robot creeping back into the glade. 'What magic tricks?' she wondered briefly. She didn't even try to suppress the rage that was flowing through her veins, and it must have shown on her face.

"What?" Asked the robot, "Mummy and Dad, dead? Aww, it's too bad isn't it? Now, you have something of mine and I want it back!"

Phoenix hardly heard the last bit as she launched herself at him again. But just as she was about to hit him a huge blast from a cannon whizzed by, nearly beheading the robot.

"What the-?" The grey giant looked astounded.

"You'd better get out of her, Starscream, because next time I won't miss." Came a deep deadly, voice from behind.

"This isn't the last you'll see of me!" Starscream hissed as he transformed into a huge jet and vaulted into the sky.

Trembling, Phoenix turned around to see her saviour. She gasped. Standing behind her, completely healed, without a trace of evidence that he had been even scratched, stood the giant blue and red robot that only moments ago she had presumed dead.


	3. meet Optimus Prime

3 chapters in one night! Woohoo! Bet you all thought I killed off beloved Optimus, huh? Nope, he's back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Chapter 3: Meet Optimus Prime 

Phoenix almost fainted.

"You're dead!"

"Am I?" The robot seemed slightly amused, "We'll have to check that."

The robot knelt down, even though he still towered enormously high above her.

"Who _are_ you?" Phoenix asked.

The robot drew himself up to his full height again and stood with an almost regal look.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

"All right, cool. So again I pose the question; who are you?"

The robot, Optimus Prime, took a moment to settle himself on the ground. Phoenix did the same, preparing for a long story. Optimus Prime then proceeded to explain about Autobots and Decepticons and their history right up until the end of the battle on earth.

"But now Starscream is back," he concluded darkly, "And we have _no idea_ what he wants, what he's after…"

Optimus sighed and gazed somewhere beyond her. "I don't believe I heard your name." He said, "And I'm a little unsure of the details of what just happened."

"I'm Phoenix Carole, strange name, I know, but I got it 'cuz my hair looks like fire and well anyways, today…" Phoenix started to tell everything that she could remember, starting from that morning. When she got to the part about her parents, she faltered and drew in a deep, shuddering breath.

"I believe I remember that part." Optimus said softly.

Phoenix nodded curtly and skipped ahead to when she attacked Starscream, and the mysterious stone. She held her palm out for Optimus to see.

"So this is what saved me." Optimus examined it. "I have no idea what it is, but it healed me when you placed your palm on my Spark."

"So it's like some sort of magical powers?"

"Perhaps, but this could also be the key to what Starscream is planning! If you come with me back to the base than we might be able to research it, do tests…"

Optimus looked down noticing the tears streaming down the girls face.

"I'm sorry," he spoke, gently, "But right now, if you have nowhere else to go, it would most likely be safest for you with me."

"I understand." Phoenix made up her mind, "I have no other family, nowhere else to go, and if you don't mind, I'd like to stick with you, Big Guy."

"I would be honoured. After all, I do owe you my life." Optimus bowed his head reverently. "We must hurry, so we may not have time for a proper burial, but perhaps burning would suffice." He hoped he did not sound overly offensive.

Phoenix agreed "But where will we get a fire hot enough?"

It came to her suddenly, like a whisper in her very soul, and she looked down at her palm. It had saved her from Starscream, it had healed Optimus…

"Ok, let's see what this baby can do." She imagined a fire, contained, but large enough and hot enough to burn her- her parents.

She opened her eyes and it was before, cracking in a vicious circle of roaring flames, but it did not spread to any of the forest around it.

Phoenix grinned wickedly, "I'm like a witch."

Optimus watched the display trying to show only mild interest, when really his emotions were running wild. What had this girl become? When he looked down to her again, she was standing very near him, and he saw how in a matte of a few hours, this girl suddenly carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. He felt a fierce urge to protect her, stronger than he'd felt for any other human. He reached out and she stepped lightly into his palm. He stroked her back thoughtfully with his thumb.

"I think I'm ready now." She sniffed, but refused to shed any more tears. She leaned back into the gentle caress of his finger. "Will you put them in for me now?"

Optimus softly picked up the two deceased beings. He mourned the loss for ones so young, and for the one they'd left behind. He placed them cautiously into the fire.

"Good bye Daddy, Mom. I love you so, so much."

Phoenix shook with the effort of holding it all in and collapsed into Optimus's hand. She felt like her eyes had been flooding all day, she couldn't believe that there were still more, but they came and she sobbed loudly, wishing that the pain could be over.

"I'm sorry Little One, I'm so, so sorry…if only I had been faster." Optimus blamed himself for the horrible incident.

Phoenix sat up abruptly. Her tears replaced by a feral, burning anger.

"No!" She said firmly, "It wasn't your fault! It was _mine_! I woke them up to go look for the stupid noise, and look where it got them! Killed by that – that monsterStarscream! It's me that should be blamed, not you, but still, Starscream, I mean why didn't you kill him?"

"I avoid killing, if possible. Think Phoenix, if I had killed him, I would only be stooping to his level."

"You're right." Phoenix agreed. It was not what her parents would have wanted.

She settled herself in his hand, curling into a tight ball. For many long minutes it was silent. Finally Optimus spoke.

"It was not your fault, Little One…" he whispered.

But his words fell on deaf ears. Phoenix had fallen asleep. Optimus sighed and shifted his body to a more comfortable position. They would have to leave soon. It was a fair distance back to the base and he wanted to get there as soon as he could. He felt that fierce need to protect overtake him again. Soon she would be safe, and he would be there beside her to make sure nothing bad would happen to her again, he vowed. But for now, as the sun sunk lower behind the horizon shooting flashes of pink and gold across the sky, he would just let her sleep.


	4. Powers Revealed

I've decided that I love reviews, they make me sooo happy! Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, but I do own Phoenix, although I suspect Optimus might fight me for her…

Chapter 4: Powers Revealed Phoenix yawned and stretched, waking up to find herself in the seat of a truck. Her first instinct was to freak out, but then she remembered what Optimus had said about them being able to transform. "Optimus?" She asked tentatively. "Good morning, Little One." She breathed a sigh of relief, "Morning, Big Guy." "Why do you call me 'Big Guy'?" Optimus inquired. 

"Why do you call me 'Little One'?" She shot back.

"Because you quite simply _are_ little."

"And you 'quite simply' are big." She said. "So anyways, _Big Guy_, now that that's settled, what's going down?"

Optimus chuckled. Even Sam and Michaela, who he'd know for almost a year now, didn't treat him with the same casualness as this girl who he'd barely known for a day. Nobody treated him with anything less then their deepest respects, and he would admit, he sometimes grew tiresome of the stuffier aspects of his rank as leader. He decided he enjoyed the nickname, and the playful way in which this girl spoke to him.

"What's so funny?" Phoenix asked.

"Nothing. You have been asleep for 10 hours, 43 minutes and 32 seconds –

"Thanks, I'll log that away." Phoenix grinned.

"And we have been on the road 7hours, -

"7 hours it is." Phoenix said firmly.

"Well closer to 8 really."

"Whatever. Where are we?"

A few hours later, they came to a small town.

"After this town, it's about 5 more hours to the base." Optimus said.

"Sounds good, let's get through here and go."

Optimus slowed down as they entered the streets of the town. Phoenix looked around. It was small, quaint. It was the kind of place she thought about living in someday. As she looked she suddenly noticed a huge cloud of black smoke a few streets beyond where they were.

"Optimus, we have to stop!"

"Why? We don't have time to-

"A house is burning!" She yelled.

Optimus screeched to a stop. "Where?" He said urgently.

"A few streets over to our left."

"Hold on." Optimus started his engine and roared around the corner, coming to a stop in front of the burning building.

Phoenix jumped out and barely caught his hissing whisper.

"Find out what's going on. I should only reveal myself if there is no other way. Hurry Phoenix!"

Phoenix nodded and launched herself into the gathered crowd.

"What's going on?" She asked an elderly woman who looked like she wasn't sure what she should do.

"Oh!" The woman gasped, "The daycare is on fire! We don't have our own fire station, so we have to wait for the neighbouring town to send them! It will be_ at least_ 20 minutes before they're hear." The old lady was frantic wringing her small hands.

Phoenix led her to a bench to sit and told her to calm herself down. Once she knew that she'd be ok, she went back into the crowd. She could hear another, younger lady shouting over the crowd.

"MADDIE! Where's Madison? Somebody find my little girl!" she was sobbing anxiously.

'Oh no." Phoenix thought. She had an idea.

"I need to see into that house." She whispered.

It came to her easily, as if the walls had melted away, she could see inside the blazing building. It took her only a moment to sense the living glow of a small child trapped on the second floor. She shook herself, releasing the image, and ran to where Optimus was parked.

"Optimus, I'll be right back. Don't transform. I have to go into that building."

She sprinted away before letting him reply.

"Phoenix no! Come back!" he yelled after her. In the mounting commotion, nobody could tell that the holler came from the truck.

Optimus was frantic. He was shaking with the effort of not transforming.

"Primus, please, _please_ let her be all right." He prayed, fervently hoping that somewhere, someone would answer.

Phoenix dashed past the herd of people, hardly hearing the shrieks as she hurtled into the fire.

"I need to be fire proof!" She yelled, and felt her palms glowing response. She felt the flames barely as a tickling sensation over her body. She climbed the stairs a trembling feeling of fear of the roaring flames around her.

She heard the chid crying, before she saw her. The girl couldn't have been more than 5 years old, screaming as the flames cornered her down the hall.

Phoenix flew towards her and scooped her up just as she was about to be swallowed by the merciless fire.

"It'll be alright." Phoenix soothed her.

The child whimpered and clutched at her in terror. Phoenix tried to descended the stairs as calmly as she could and didn't look back as the house collapsed behind her. She was shaking so hard as she struggled out onto the singed lawn.

"MADDIE!" She heard the cry again as the young mother swooped towards her child. She was sobbing in relief.

"Thank you so, so much for saving her!" She sobbed in relief.

Phoenix hardly heard. All she could think about was Optimus. Getting back to him and letting him comfort her…

"Mommy," The girl, Madison looked at her mother with shining eyes. "That girl was an angel. She was glowing white, and she just came out of the fire to save me."

Madison's mother looked up to where the girl was standing, but she had disappeared.

Phoenix reached Optimus and climbed into his seat. As soon as she was safe she collapsed inside him.

"That was the scariest thing I have ever done in my entire life." She said shakily.

Optimus did not respond. He screeched out of the town at top speed, not stopping until they were some distance away and had pulled off of the highway and into the trees.

Phoenix stepped out of him and he transformed, grabbing her and holding her to his chest. He was afraid to speak. He had been so frightened.

"Optimus, are you mad?" Phoenix asked him.

Optimus looked down at her tenderly. "No." he said carefully, "You were so brave, Little One, but I was so scared, so scared that something would happen to you…"

"It was my palm again. It made me fire proof, and showed me where the child was. Optimus, What's happening to me?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out." He promised.

For a while they stayed silent. Gazing into his face, Phoenix couldn't help that notice he was strangely… good looking. But how could she ever be attracted to something so vastly different from her, she wondered.

Meanwhile, she couldn't know, but Optimus was having mutual feelings towards her. He was somehow finding this human girl extremely pretty as she absentmindedly twirled a piece of her waist length, flame coloured hair around her finger. Her deep, chocolate brown eyes met his huge, bright blue ones. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what.

He cleared his throat, breaking them both out of their dreamy imaginings.

"We had better move on."


	5. Good Luck with Your Crush

Sorry about no updates yesterday! I was really busy and I got stuck on the north side of the city for like 5 hours. Anyways here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only wish it were mine.

Chapter 5: Good Luck With Your Crush

Phoenix was in a good mood, despite the event that had just taken place. She cranked the radio and sang at the top of her lungs.

Optimus wasn't usually one for loud music, but for once he enjoyed it. He also liked the way Phoenix sang. She had a beautiful voice. He had heard Michaela sing before and it wasn't nearly as pleasurable as the way Phoenix's voice blended with the music.

"C'mon Big Guy! Sing with me!" Phoenix shouted over the clamouring tune.

"No."

"Please? I bet you have a great voice!"

"I'm not singing with you." Optimus almost gave in, but he wasn't sure he was entirely comfortable with his voice. He hadn't sung in years. He used to be good, but now… he wasn't sure.

"You have no fun." Phoenix stuck out her tongue and pointed it in a few different directions to make sure he saw, where ever his head was.

Optimus chuckled, "We're here." He said pulling up to a small abandoned warehouse.

"Wow, it's kind of, well, little." Phoenix said, jumping out of him.

Optimus transformed behind her. "That's just the entrance. The real place is underground."

He led the way inside and Phoenix followed nervously. Optimus punched a few keys on keypad inside the door and the floor gave a jolt and slowly began to descend.

Phoenix held onto Optimus's foot for dear life and he bent down to pick her up, trying not to be so glad for the excuse to hold her close. Phoenix didn't seem to mind though, she held onto him tightly, grateful for the close contact.

They reached the floor and Optimus carefully stepped off of the platform. He punched in some keys on another pad and the platform rose up again behind them.

Optimus placed Phoenix gently on the floor. Phoenix found it hard not to be disappointed when he let her go. Optimus noticed her pouty look and began to say something, but out of the darkness came a clamour of raised voices.

"OPTIMUS!" They shouted in unison.

Phoenix watched as 3 other robots came into focus. They were all smaller than Optimus, but still enormous. One was yellowish green, and he had the look of someone older and wise, without actually looking really old. Another was black, shadowy, and battle scarred. He looked mean. The last one was the smallest, and he was yellow and black. He had bright blue, perfectly round optics that made him look like an adorable little kid.

The robots rushed over to Optimus without noticing her. She backed away so she wouldn't get stepped on.

"Sir we thought you were dead!"

"How did you get back?"

"What happened, you're not even scratched, you have to get to the medical bay anyways! Come on Sir."

Optimus was trying to protest, "Wait, I brought-

But the other 3 Autobots were forcing him down the hall. They turned a corner and were gone. Phoenix sighed and leaned against the wall. She'd forgotten about how important he was, being the leader. Now that they were back, he probably wouldn't even think about her anymore.

She was just debating whether to leave or not when she heard voices. These weren't the Autobots though, they were smaller, human. Two people who looked around her age turned the corner holding hands.

"I can't believe Optimus is back!" The girl was saying.

"Yah, I know! Bumblebee was so worried I thought he must have…"

Both of them stopped when they saw Phoenix.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, looking a little alarmed.

"I'm Phoenix." Phoenix replied, "I'm here with Optimus."

Both teenagers breathed a sigh of relief.

"In that case, I'm Sam." The boy said, "And this is my girlfriend, Michaela."

"So what brought you together?" Michaela asked, as if she really didn't care.

Phoenix decided that she didn't really like her. It was horrible of her to think that upon a first meeting, but she felt that Michaela had an air of being superior to the world; even her boyfriend seemed dim in her arrogant glow.

Phoenix explained what had happened vaguely, not really wanting to get into details about her parents or anything. Sam seemed really interested in her palm, but Michaela was inspecting her nails with indifference.

"So uh, when in there did you fall for Optimus?" Michaela asked, after the story was done.

Phoenix was taken aback. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Even to her it sounded unconvincing.

"Right. Look, you have 'I have a crush on Optimus Prime' written in big letters all over your face." Michaela smiled.

Phoenix smiled back, "I don't know what you're talking about." She repeated, but it still sounded wrong.

"I don't see it." Sam put in.

Michaela rolled her eyes. "It's a girl thing, _Samuel_."

"Well anyways, since you're with Optimus, let's take you to his room and you can wait for him." Sam said.

"Thanks, that would be great."

Phoenix followed them down a hall. Sam pointed to a door at the end.

"Just crawl under it." He advised. "They all have coded locks, and we can't reach them so it's the only way to go."

"Thanks guys, I'll catch you around later then?"

"Yah, we'll see you in a bit." Sam and Michaela left.

Phoenix got down on her hands and knees and squirmed under the massive door, leading to Optimus's chambers.

"Wow, it's huge!" She said aloud. Of course, he was huge so she supposed she should have expected it. There was a gigantic bed against one wall, along with a huge lamp, and a bookshelf filled with a large assortment of virtual novels. Through an archway there was an enormous TV and some couch and chair like furniture along with a small (for robots) fridge. In the last room there was a huge desk and more bookshelves, and a giant computer.

Phoenix looked around for somewhere to sit while she waited. It took a great effort but she finally managed to pull herself onto the bed. Across the room she noticed a mirror that was level with where she was standing on the bed.

"So robots like to look at themselves do they?" she giggled. And then remembered what Michaela had said about her crush.

"Is it really _that_ obvious that I have a crush on him?"

"Have a crush on who? What's a crush?"

Phoenix gasped and turned around, surprised, but delighted to see Optimus entering the room.

"Sorry about back there," He said, "My men are very… paranoid. So crush. You're not planning to hurt someone are you?"

"No!" Phoenix explained, "A crush is when you're in- in love with somebody…"

She picked up a piece of her hair and twirled it around her finger. Optimus figured she did it when she was nervous.

"Oh well it wasn't obvious." He felt a sudden pang of jealousy. "Whom do you have a 'crush' on?"

"Oh nobody."

"But you said-

"Look," Said Phoenix, desperate to change the subject. "Is there somewhere where I can get cleaned up?"

Optimus nodded and held his hand out to her, even though he wasn't finished asking her about her crush, he decided to drop it for the time being. 'I have a crush too.' He thought gloomily.

He carried her out of his room and down the hall, wondering briefly how she'd gotten in to his chambers.

"Here is the bathroom that Michaela uses. I'm sure she won't mind if you freshen up."

"Thank you, I'll see you in a bit I guess."

Optimus turned to leave. "Oh Phoenix?" He couldn't help but smirk.

"Yes?"

"Good look with your crush."

"Shut up."

Well that's another chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'll try to get another chapter up later, for sure tomorrow I hope because I'll be gone this weekend for family reunion. But I need to Know if you like what you're reading! Give some feedback, just don't be mean. Love for all!


	6. Cartoon Dinosaurs and Giant Keyboards

Finally another chapter!!! I'm going to try and get a couple more in because as of Sunday, I'll be gone for two weeks. Enjoy the chapter; I'll try to make it nice and long.

Disclaimer: transformers doesn't belong to me

Chapter 5: Cartoon Dinosaurs and Giant Keyboards

Phoenix exited the bathroom feeling much cleaner, but wishing that she had a fresh change of clothes.

"Hey Phoenix, I brought you a fresh change of clothes."

Phoenix looked up, surprised to see Michaela coming towards her with a new outfit.

"How did you know that's what I needed?" she asked.

"I really don't know." Michaela looked a little startled, as if she'd just woken from a trance. "I was just hanging out, and I was suddenly going through my clothes to get an outfit for you… That's weird, now that I think about it, because I never share my clothes with anyone."

"Gee, thanks." Phoenix said sarcastically. "I'll cherish this outfit forever."

"Oh, that's OK." Michaela said seriously, "I never wear it anymore anyways, it's so ugly."

Phoenix sighed. Michaela was really getting on her nerves. She had been going to ask for some pyjamas, but now she decided against it. She turned her attention back on Michaela, who was rambling on about how the clothes were too modest or something like that.

"Hey, Michaela," she interrupted, "Thanks for the clothes, but I've gotta get going. Can you tell me where Sam's room is, I've got a question for him."

Michaela narrowed her eyes. "You're not checking him out are you?" She asked suspiciously.

"NO!" Phoenix said exasperatedly, "I was just gonna ask him for pj's, because I didn't think you'd lend me any! And besides, I thought you thought I had a crush on Optimus?"

"Not like you can't have a crush on two guys!" Michaela shot back. "Sam's room is right there." She pointed. "Don't expect me to help you with clothes again!"

With that she turned on her heel and sped back in the direction she had come.

"What a preppy little…" Phoenix was muttering under her breath as she knocked on the door to Sam's room.

"What's up?" Sam asked groggily when he came to the door.

"Well I'll tell you straight out, that I don't like your girlfriend!" Phoenix replied sweetly.

"Hey if you want some of me, I'm open for a little secret-

"That's NOT what I meant!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Oh." Sam looked a little dejected. "So what do you need?"

"Can I borrow some old boxers and a big t-shirt or something? I just need some pyjamas."

Sam rummaged around in his messy, scattered room for a small eternity before digging out some too small for him boxers with a dinosaur print as well as a huge t-shirt.

"Why do you even have these?" Phoenix held up the boxers. They would be snug on her, and there was no way they fit Sam.

"In case some girl ever wanted them." He winked.

Phoenix laughed, "Yeah, the cartoon dinosaurs are a real turn on."

She left him to go find Optimus. On her way back to his room she stopped at the bathroom to change into the outfit Michaela had so _charitably_ given her. Phoenix didn't find anything ugly about it. There was a nice pair of jeans that were the perfect style, and a pull over sweater that fit snugly and had a low neck that showed a lace trimmed blue tank top underneath. It was just her style.

When she reached Optimus's door, she crawled underneath it to find him sitting and typing rapidly at his computer.

"Hey Big Guy."

"Hello, Little One."

He glanced up and did a double take. Phoenix had wet down her long hair so it now curled gently around her pretty face. She only wore the tiniest hint of make-up, and the outfit she was wearing looked stunning. It hugged all the right curves and he thought that she looked extremely sexy without having to show as much skin as she possibly could, the way Michaela did.

"You look very nice." Optimus gasped out, when he had regained his breath.

"Thanks. Michaela brought me the outfit, but I don't think she realized she was doing it. Sort of like I controlled her mind or something."

"That is peculiar."

"What?"

"Well first of all, I didn't know that Michaela owned something that modest in her entire wardrobe-

"Are you disappointed?" Phoenix giggled.

"No, you look amazing!" Optimus said a little more enthusiastically than he meant to. 'And I think not being able to see any of your skin makes me want you more than if I could…' He was thinking. He shook himself trying to clear those thoughts from his mind.

"What else is peculiar?" Phoenix asked.

"That you may be able to control minds. Perhaps we should start a list of the things that you are able to do."

Phoenix nodded as Optimus pulled up a new document on his computer.

"Number one: I can do some crazy thing that saved me from Starscream."

"We'll have to test your fighting abilities with Ironhide." Optimus said.

"Ironhide?"

"Weapon's master, the one with all the guns."

"All right, cool." Said Phoenix. "Number two: I can heal nearly dead robots."

"We'll test that with Ratchet."

"Number three: I can make fire, _and_ make myself fire proof. And number four: I can possibly control minds."

Optimus finished typing out the list and reread it a couple of times.

"That doesn't sound like anything I've ever heard of." He said.

"Me neither, but let's remember that it came from a rock." She held up her palm. "So we should probably start looking up information on stones and stuff like that."

"That is a good place to start." Optimus replied. "I will work on research while you work on finding the complete extent of your powers."

"Sounds good." Phoenix yawned widely, " But I want to go to bed now. We can start tomorrow right?"

"Of course, Little One." Optimus picked her up off of the floor and set her on his bed. "You can sleep there for tonight. I still have a lot of work to finish." He sighed glancing back at the computer.

Phoenix climbed onto the pillow and quickly fell asleep.

During the night she was tossing and turning, unable to sleep anymore.

"OK." She said finally walking over to where Optimus was, still sitting at his computer. "Lift me up!"

"Why aren't you asleep?" he asked reaching out one hand to lift her, without ever taking his eyes off the screen.

"Well," she said, seating herself cross-legged beside his keyboard. "You know how when you type on a keyboard it goes _click, click, click_?"

Optimus nodded, still with his attention on the computer.

"When you do it, because it's so big, it sounds like _CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, all night long_!

"I'm sorry." Optimus said. "But I must finish this."

"Tonight?"

"As soon as possible would be nice."

"It is…" Phoenix glanced at the timepiece on the wall beside his desk. "2 in the morning. Face it, you're not going to get any work done if you're to tired to concentrate."

Optimus decided that now was not the time to point out that he didn't need nearly as much sleep as a human to be able to concentrate.

"I wouldn't be able to 'sleep' right now anyways."

"Why not?"

"I'm just… to tense right now, I guess."

Phoenix knew what it was like to not be able to sleep from long experience. When she was little she had often been plagued by nightmares in the night. She remembered something that her mother used to do to soothe her.

"My-my Mom used to- to sing when I couldn't sleep." She tried not to let her voice crack at the thought of her Mother.

Optimus said nothing, but he turned of the computer screen, picked her up and strode over to his bed. He put her down and lay on his back beside her.

"All right, sing to me."

Phoenix was a little taken aback, but she quickly thought of a song that she had sung once at a talent show. It was perfect for their situation. She began to sing softly and sweetly in his ear.

"I've heard it said,

That people come into our lives,

For a reason,

Bringing something we must learn.

And we are led,

To those who help us most to grow,

If we let them,

And we help them in return.

Well I don't know if I believe that's true,

But I know I'm who I am today,

Because I knew you…

Like a comet pulled from orbit,

As it passes a sun.

Like a stream that meets a boulder,

Halfway through the wood.

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

But because I knew you,

I have been changed for good."

Phoenix sighed happily to see Optimus's optics go slowly offline.

"Goodnight Big Guy." She murmured softly. She curled up beside him and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Well I hope that wasn't too bad. I have some ideas, but I'm at a tiny bit of a writer's block. Any ideas are welcomed. Please READ and REVIEW!

By the way, the song is not mine, it is called 'For Good' and it's from the musical, 'Wicked'. I only did the first verse because it comes up again later (the second verse that is). I think it sort of goes well with where the story is going.


	7. More Powers Revealed

Chapter 7: More powers Revealed

"Hello? Anybody in there? Hellllloooo Big Guy!"

Optimus came online slowly to find a small face shoved into his.

"Hooray! Ladies and Gentlemen he lives! It's… ALIVE! Muhahahahahaha!"

Phoenix had obviously gone crazy. Optimus looked up her strange behaviour and the only word he could find for it was 'hyper'. Apparently it came from a combination of too much excitement and not enough sleep. Optimus wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. She certainly seemed happy enough, but not entirely rational.

Phoenix was bouncing up and down, now singing 'I'm so Rumbly in my Tumbly' from Winnie the Pooh.

"I'm so rumbly in my tumbly, time for something sweet… hey! We should eat breakfast. Do you have sugar? Let's have sugar! Lot's and lots of sugar!"

Optimus could hardly understand her she was speaking so fast.

"Is this 'sugar' a cure for your current ailment?" he asked.

"What ailment?"

"From my recent research, I have determined that you have an extreme case of Hyper." He said soberly, hoping she wouldn't be to upset by the news.

Phoenix looked at him and promptly burst into hysterical laughter. She laughed so hard that tears streamed down her face, and Optimus began to be alarmed. He scooped her up and fairly ran down to the medical bay.

"RATCHET!" He hollered so loud that doors slammed open and Bumblebee, Ironhide, Sam and Michaela all came running down the hall after him.

Phoenix had stopped laughing. Now she looked as alarmed as Optimus felt.

"What's wrong?" She asked, oblivious to Optimus's misguided concern. "Are you OK Big Guy?"

By this time they had reached Ratchet and Optimus was hurriedly explaining the symptoms of Phoenix's mysterious sickness. Ratchet had no idea what it could possibly be, but Sam and Michaela were now struggling to hold in their laughter.

"Uh Optimus?" Phoenix was grinning, "Hyper isn't a sickness, and it's just what happens when you're over tired or if you're having way too much fun. It's a good thing really! I was just super happy. I didn't mean to scare you."

All the Autobots were looking thoroughly relieved, and everyone burst into laughter, although Sam was grumbling about being woken up by something so dumb.

"Well then, Little One, let's get something to eat. But NO sugar!" Optimus said.

"Sounds great!" Phoenix giggled.

"When you are done, Phoenix, come back to the medical bay so we can test your powers, please." Said the yellowish green one that Phoenix now knew was Ratchet.

"OK, but maybe we should test my fighting with Ironhide first, so then if I hurt him, I can heal him." Phoenix replied.

Ironhide huffed, "You actually think you're even gonna get a scratch on me?"

"We'll see." Phoenix smiled mischievously. 'You didn't see what I did to Starscream.' She thought. 'And that was by accident.'

Ironhide had to say he wasn't entirely sure he liked the 'I know something you don't know' look on the girls face.

A little while later Phoenix and Ironhide were facing each other in a makeshift wrestling ring. Optimus and the others sat around waiting for the fight to begin with bated breath.

"3,2,1… Go!" Optimus shouted.

Neither girl nor robot moved. Slowly Ironhide raised his arm and let it transform into a cannon at as wide as Phoenix was tall. Phoenix smirked. Just as Ironhide aimed carefully so as not to actually make contact with her and pulled the trigger to fire, Phoenix yelled and threw up her palm.

Ironhide was blasted off of his feet. He landed some distance away feeling shaken. Nothing had been bruised yet but his pride.

"All right it's on now!" He grimaced and rushed at her.

Once again he was shoved away. Phoenix hadn't even broken a sweat.

After an hour or so of watching Ironhide beat himself up trying to get to Phoenix, Optimus cut in.

"Perhaps we should see if anyone else could get through." He said kindly.

Ironhide shoved the comment away. "I'll get her! She. Can't. Beat. Me!!!" He panted in between shots.

Phoenix was hardly paying attention to the situation at hand anymore. Now she was just bored.

"Let me try." Said Optimus.

Ironhide shook his head, then gasped weakly and dragged himself over to the sidelines.

"If there are no injuries that need immediate attention, then I'd like to wait and see how Phoenix does with healing." Ratchet said after scanning the scratches that Ironhide had received.

Ironhide just grunted.

Meanwhile, Optimus had pulled out his glowing sword and was presently trying to hack Phoenix apart with it. No matter which direction he came from the blade was stopped as if by some invisible force field.

"I need a book or something." Phoenix yawned. "This is getting so boring."

Finally Optimus stopped, knowing that it was no use.

"All right." He said, "That was well done. Now as soon as Ratchet is finished with you, you can go relax."

"Good. Oh Ratchet dear! Let's get it on!" Phoenix called.

Ratchet muttered something about teenagers and no respect. Optimus was reminded again of just how casual she was. He didn't think that Ratchet appreciated it the same way he did.

"I still have work to be finished." Optimus spoke with Ratchet. "Come see me when she's done, to tell me how she's doing."

"Yes sir." Ratchet picked Phoenix up and had Ironhide follow them to the medical bay.

"So what exactly did you do to heal Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

Phoenix felt like she was in a particularly boring exam, with a particularly boring examiner.

"He pretty much died. I was sad so I put my palm on that glowy, sparky thingy in his chest, because it looked like his heart. I didn't think it would do anything."

Ratchet muttered something about improper use of language. Phoenix thought he 'muttered' a lot.

"OK, let's see what you can do with Ironhide." He said.

Phoenix concentrated and placed her hand on Ironhide's massive chest. At once light washed over him and he was completely fixed. Every scratch was gone, as if he was brand new.

"That's what happened with Optimus." Phoenix told him. "He had this absolutely HUGE hole in his chest and when I healed him, it was as if it was never there."

"Hmm." Ratchet looked thoughtful. "If you do a couple more tests I'll let you go."

A bit later Ratchet dropped Phoenix off inside Optimus's room.

"After I discuss… things with Optimus, I'll send him back to you." Ratchet left her on her own.

About an hour later Phoenix was bored out of her mind. She tried to entertain herself with thoughts of different places she'd take Optimus if they were dating or all the great gifts he'd give her.

'That's silly. We can't be together. We aren't even the same size, let alone the same _species.' _She thought. 'I wish we were the same size though. I don't mind so much that we're different, but if he were smaller.' She could just imagine it.

A few minutes later she heard the sound of footsteps running to the room. Thinking it was Sam she got up to go say hi. But scrambling _under _the door, she was shocked to see none other than Optimus Prime!"

"Phoenix, _what did you do to me?!?!_"


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note 

Hey just out to say sorry, but no more chapters for at least two weeks! I'm going on vacation so I can't write but I'll have lots of lovely things to tell when I get back! Sorry again for the huge delay.

I might get one more chapter in before I leave tomorrow, but I doubt it, because I have to go to a wedding and stuff today. I am way to busy!

Remember I'm still open for ideas, but here's some things that you can look forward to in chapter 8:

The discovery of where Phoenix's powers come from

Phoenix trying to make Optimus have more fun by jumping on his bed

A fight with Starscream

Possibly… a kiss!


	9. Little Guy

Chapter 8: Little Guy

"Uh… Hey, uh, little Guy… oh my gosh- _little_ Guy! Look at you, you're tiny!"

Optimus grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Yes, look at me. What did you do?"

He was gripping her so hard that her eyes started to tear up.

"I- I'm sorry. OUCH! You're hurting me Optimus. I didn't do anything!"

Optimus let go of her quickly and the anger left his eyes. As a leader, he was exhibiting very bad behaviour. He shook himself. It wasn't like him to loose control like that. Especially on her! Phoenix was a human, she was fragile. But now seeing her face in line with his chest was unnerving. She suddenly seemed like she could hold her own a heck of a lot better then he could.

"I am sorry that I hurt you." He sighed, "I am… distressed. Did you… Were you thinking or wishing that I were smaller?" He said in a rush, despite the situation, and knowing her powers, he hardly dared to hope she could have been _wanting_ him to be her size.

Phoenix blushed a deep shade of red. How could she explain this one?

"I uh… I guess so." She finished lamely.

Optimus waited for more, but Phoenix seemed determined to look anywhere but at him. He found himself reaching up to touch her cheek and she leaned into the touch.

"Little One?" He asked, unsure of the tremendous wave of emotions he was feeling.

Phoenix laughed. "Not so little anymore am I?"

Optimus smiled. " To me you will always be little."

Phoenix looked up at him. He was human height but still taller than her. Not that that was a big thing. _Everyone_ was taller than her. Her face came about level with his chest, at the perfect height to place her head under his chin and nuzzle his neck. She blushed as the thought came to her, and resisted the urge to do just that. But with the way he was caressing her cheek…

Optimus suddenly pulled away. It would go to far if he didn't stop. She was a human. Nothing could come of a relationship from to so vastly different forms. He knew it was true, but he wanted so badly to deny the facts. To go against fact and science, to forget that as the leader, he was setting an example to all the Autobots. He wanted to throw caution to the wind and embrace her. Phoenix. _His _Phoenix. And he'd never let her go.

But for the moment he kept his emotions in check. Mustering every ounce of self-control he possessed, he said stonily, "I guess you had better return me to my proper size."

Phoenix gulped and held back tears as she nodded. For a moment she had thought that every thing would be ok and he would want to be with her. But she had been wrong. He obviously did not want her, or feel the same way about her as she did him.

Optimus watched the display of emotions across her face and read them as easily as a book. She thought he didn't want her. He wanted to scream. He wanted to tell her how he felt but something was holding him back. Transformers did not breathe air, but he was sure this was what it felt like to be suffocating.

Slowly Phoenix raised her hand."

"STOP!" Optimus yelled, just as she was about to place her hand on his chest.

Phoenix jumped and looked at him with a solitary tear running down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Um… I uh…" Optimus avoided looking her in the eye. It was so unlike him to stutter and say things like 'um'! "I think that maybe while I'm this size I could, uh, learn more about humans… yes," He nodded almost to himself as he fabricated an excuse for his outburst. '_Oh why don't you just tell her the truth you fool?_' He thought angrily. '_But what is the truth? I can't actually have feelings for her can I?!_" He continued his story. "It is a good research opportunity, I think, seeing as I live on earth now, I should know more about humans right?"

He looked at Phoenix anxiously, praying that she'd go along with his hurried, made up excuse.

Phoenix's face split into a huge grin. Maybe he _did_ want to be with her after all. She hardly dared to hope.

"I think it's a wonderful idea… for research of course." She said.

Optimus couldn't help but smile at how bright her mood had become.

"And you could help me… for research."

Phoenix laughed giddily.

"What has you so happy?" Optimus asked.

"Oh I'm just happy because uh… for research. Good stuff, right?"

Optimus made a sound halfway between a chuckle and a snort.

"I had best go tell the others what has happened."

"Of course."

Optimus left, crawling clumsily under his door.

Phoenix sat down and hugged her legs to her chest. Things were definitely looking up. But she frowned. She was glad he had stopped her from trying to make him big again, because deep down she knew it wouldn't have worked, and she didn't know if it ever would. She had figured out that most of the weird things that happened on her behalf were because she wished it or wanted it. That was why she couldn't make it work, because try as she might, she was too selfish, and in her heart she just didn't _want_ him to be big again!

'_This might turn into a big problem!'_ She thought before drifting into a fitful sleep.

Hello everybody! I'm back!

Sorry it's a short chapter, but I'm exhausted! And I'm looking for fillers. I've got most of the big things planned for this story, but if you've got any ideas for just little 'fillers', situations to happen between big stuff it'd be great to hear!

Read and Review!


	10. The Core

Chapter 9: The Core

Phoenix dreamed of fire. Flames surrounded her and clung to her, cascading over her like a burning waterfall. It was more horrifying than the flames that had burned her parents, more terrifying than the fire that she'd run through to save a child. Phoenix cried out in fear unable to see anything past the searing heat of the blaze.

'_Earthspark…'_ She heard it whispered over and over again in her mind, perfectly clear amidst the tumultuous roar of the fire, '_Earthspark…Earthspark…'_

She looked around frantically, searching for an escape.

'_Earthspark… Earthspark … Earthspark…'_

'_Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!' _She couldn't think clearly.

Suddenly a shadow formed and grew, coming closer to her until it created a solid, substantial form. It reached towards her and she saw it for what it was.

'_Optimus!'_ She opened her eyes.

He was standing a little ways away, and she realized she had created a barrier out of defence while she slept. She relaxed and released the force field and Optimus stepped closer to her, looking concerned.

"Are you all right? You were thrashing around in your sleep."

"Ya, I guess I just had a nightmare." Phoenix whispered.

Optimus looked up the word. It was something that he had never encountered before.

"What was the nightmare about?" He asked.

Phoenix shuddered. "Fire, lots of fire. I couldn't go anywhere… And someone kept saying something… It was 'Earthspark' over and over. Then I saw you." She smiled lightly, "My prince charming."

Optimus had to look up that word too. It was amazing how he could be so intelligent and then have this human make him feel stupid when he couldn't understand what she was saying.

After a moment of researching 'prince charming' he laughed humourlessly.

"I do not feel like a prince charming. I couldn't come within five feet of you. How can I ever protect you? You can do it fine yourself." He sighed, feeling somewhat useless.

Phoenix huffed. "Well one day you'll have to! I'm _not _going to keep these dumb powers for long if I can help it!" She stood up, grabbing Optimus's hand. "Let's go see how to get rid of them!"

She ran down the hall to the medical bay with Optimus in tow.

"Ratchet!" she yelled.

"Phoenix, he might be working!" Optimus hushed her. "You have to do it like this- RATCHET!!!!!!!!"

Phoenix laughed, "Wow, your small but you're still really loud!"

"I try my best."

Phoenix laughed again.

Ratchet came around the corner. "Optimus you'd better have a good reason for interrupting me!"

Optimus smiled. Ratchet was usually the most respectful of him as leader, but you did _not_ mess with the medic when he was working on something important.

"I am sorry, Ratchet. What were you working on?" he asked curious for the reason behind the rage.

"I've been working on Phoenix's… situation. That is what I'm supposed to be doing, is it not?" He grumbled.

"Yes. We would like to see your progress."

Ratchet grunted, which Phoenix took to be consent. He reached down for Phoenix and to

A much dismayed Optimus. Phoenix giggled, seeing how embarrassing it was to have to be picked up and carried around.

"Welcome to my life." She said.

Optimus just frowned at her.

"Remember, this is all for research."

Ratchet took them into his office and pulled up a document on his computer.

"I have been researching rocks and legends on them and such, but there's not as much as I would of hoped. You are sure that it was a stone that melded with your hand?"

Phoenix wound a strand of hair around her finger and chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. She remembered the stone well. It had been black and shiny; it looked like the sort of rocks that she'd seen around a volcano that she'd visited when she was younger. She also remembered her dream about fire.

"Look up rocks that have to do with fire." She said.

Ratchet typed in the search. He scanned the first page.

"What is the 'core'?" He asked.

"What are you talking about? Oh! You mean the earth's core?" Phoenix looked at him. "If there was ever going to be legend about a rock it'd be that one! I didn't even think about it."

"Well?" Optimus inquired, "What is it?"

"It's sort of like a huge rock at the centre of the earth. Nobody really knows much about it because it's so hot and so far down that you can't get to it. I've heard people talk about it being supernatural and all that though! I bet that's it. But how did Starscream get a piece of the core?"

Optimus sighed, "Transformer technology is far more advanced than human technology. If there is a way to the earth's core then he'll have found it. What I want to know is _why_?"

Ratchet spent a few minutes downloading information on the core.

"This is very strange."

Phoenix and Optimus looked at each other.

"What is it Ratchet?" Phoenix asked.

"I cannot say yet, but I need to run some tests. Optimus, if it is not too much to ask, and you know I wouldn't unless in dire need, but may I borrow the shard of the Allspark?"

Optimus's eyes widened. "I- I suppose, but what on earth are you doing?"

"I'll explain after. Phoenix, I also need to borrow your palm. Don't worry, I'll leave it attached to you!" He said seeing the alarmed look on her face. "But if I may put you to sleep for just a while."

Phoenix was a little pale but she nodded. Optimus however put his foot down.

"Ratchet, I demand you tell me what is going on now!"

Ratchet just shook his head. Picking Optimus up around the middle, he threw him out into the hall and locked the door behind him.


	11. The Earthspark

Chapter 10: The Earthspark

Optimus pounded on the door furiously, wishing his fists weren't now so insufferably tiny.

"Ratchet, when I get in there so help me-

"You make a lot of noise, small fry." Ironhide had opened a door across the hall.

Optimus glared at him. '_As soon as I get to Phoenix she'd better make me big again!' _He thought darkly.

"Who are you calling 'small fry'?" He said aloud.

Ironhide looked exaggeratedly around the hallway. "Uh, you seem to be the only one around here whose three feet tall, and if I were you, I probably wouldn't be picking fights with Ratchet."

Optimus drew himself up to full height. "I'm not three feet tall. I'm at least six!"

Ironhide shrugged, "When you're that height it doesn't make much difference, sir. Anyways, why are you still so small? Can't Phoenix work that out for you?"

"Yes but-

"You like her don't you?"

"Ironhide!" Optimus sputtered. Of all the Autobots, he wasn't about to share love confessions with this one!

Ironhide shrugged again. "Just voicing my concerns, captain."

Optimus stood as tall as he could, which caused Ironhide to snicker. '_No one takes me seriously at this size!'_ He silently fumed, feeling worthless.

"Your concern has been… noted. You may return to your duties." He spoke as the leader he was, making the dismissal apparent.

Ironhide turned back into the room without a word.

Making sure no one was around to torment him further, Optimus slid down to sit with his back to Ratchet's door.

He hadn't realized that he'd fallen asleep until he fell over as the door was unceremoniously yanked open behind him.

"OPTIMUS!" Ratchet barked, looking around and then down. "Oh yes. I forgot about your rather unfortunate predicament for a moment."

"You nearly stepped on me!" Optimus panted, having narrowly avoided Ratchet's giant foot.

"Ah you're pathetic!" Ratchet grumbled as he grabbed Optimus and stalked back into the medical bay. He was not in a good mood. He placed Optimus on the floor while he looked for his notes.

Lying on a human sized bed was Phoenix. She looked tired, but happy to see Optimus. She leapt up to greet him, but she was still weak from having been put to sleep. As she started to collapse Optimus caught her in his arms.

'_I lied.' _He thought, '_I love being this size.'_

He was having rather mixed feelings about being small. On one hand, he was closer to Phoenix. On the other, he feared for his life and felt vulnerable every minute. How did humans live being so tiny?

Phoenix smiled radiantly up at him. She felt like she never wanted him to let go. And then was Optimus leaning in?

"Ahem." Ratchet cleared his throat.

Optimus was so startled that he dropped Phoenix in a heap on the floor.

"Ow!" Phoenix shrieked. The moment had been ruined.

She glared at Ratchet, who seemed amused. "What do you want?" She scolded.

"I believe we have very important matters to discuss. You two can… hold each other later."

Phoenix flushed pink. Optimus just scowled.

"What have you found out?" Optimus asked, trying to sound polite as he helped Phoenix off the floor. He let his hand linger on her waist for a moment, not wanting to let go. Phoenix looked at him and almost seemed to nod. He took it for approval and left his hand where it was. Phoenix almost imperceptibly leaned closer. All this took place in a split second, but Optimus felt it had been an eternity ago that he'd been talking to Ratchet. Where he was now couldn't be reality, it was just too great.

"I have some…interesting news. When I was looking at the information for the earth's core, I noticed that it seemed to have the same characteristics as the Allspark. This led me to the experiments that I have just performed on Phoenix. If my results are correct, and I am very, very rarely wrong, then I believe I have found out what it is that Starscream has discovered, and his intentions."

He paused.

"What is it?" Phoenix breathed.

"I believe that the earth's core is very much like the Allspark, and Starscream has or is trying to discover a way to make a new Allspark from the core."

"So that's why he had a bit of it then." Phoenix said softly. "He's trying to figure out how to make it into another Allspark?" Another thought floated into her mind. "Earthspark! That's what I heard in my dream! It must be true, an Allspark made from the Earth's core!"

"Yes." Ratchet agreed. "A new life force. The Earthspark."

"But how will we know when he's figured out how to make it?" Optimus asked.

"For now we'll just have to watch and wait. But when the time comes, we'll have to stop Starscream at all costs."

"What will happen?" Phoenix was pale, already guessing the answer.

"Well," Ratchet answered gravely, "If Starscream uses the core for his plan, then the earth, naturally, will be destroyed!"


	12. Plans

Chapter 11: Plans

Phoenix laughed shakily. "That's like comic book, sci-fi stuff. The world doesn't get destroyed in real life!"

Ratchet gave her a look that was almost sympathetic.

"Don't look at me like that!" Phoenix snapped. "What are we going to do?"

"Like I said, all we can do is wait for Starscream's next move. Until then we can just prepare and do more research."

"Do we have any idea when Starscream will strike?" Optimus asked.

"It could be weeks, or years. It is impossible to say, however I have a theory that Starscream may attack us soon. It would probably be easier for him to get his piece of the core back from Phoenix rather than go for another specimen."

Optimus pulled Phoenix closer to him.

"But the piece is part of me now…" Phoenix said.

"I don't think that will stop him from taking you, Phoenix."

"He _won't _take Phoenix!" Optimus said firmly. "We should tell the others, double security and prepare! Starscream is alone, except for perhaps Barricade. We've got them out numbered."

"Yes," Ratchet agreed, "but even if he can't get Phoenix, he will go back for another part of the core. It will buy us time, though how much, I have no idea, but if he has to go back to the core, come back to wherever he's hiding, do experiments, and we have no idea what technology he has. Like I said, it might take years for his plan to be complete."

"I hope so." Phoenix whispered.

"Everything will be all right, Little One." Optimus said gently.

Ratchet raised an eyebrow, or the closest thing he had to it. "Shall we gather everyone and tell them what has happened?"

"Yes." Optimus confirmed, "Call them in."

A few minutes later everyone was assembled. Four robots and three humans were seated around a huge table. Of course, the humans, being too small for the chairs, had to sit on the table, and Optimus, to his dismay, was forced to as well.

Ratchet cleared his throat, even though the room was already silent. He proceeded to explain the events with much detail. Once he was finished Optimus stood up to give orders.

"Ironhide, check the weapons and double security. Bumblebee, keep a close watch on Sam and Michaela. Ratchet, do whatever it is you do."

Ratchet snorted indignantly. "I'll find away to stop what's going to happen! We have to have away to keep Starscream from his goal, and a way to fix it if he does."

"All right, other than that, life is pretty much normal. Autobots out."

Everyone assembled shuffled out, and to their various tasks and activities. Optimus and Phoenix walked back to his room silently. Once inside Phoenix went to the bed and curled up into a ball.

"Phoenix?"

"Just a minute, I need to have a breakdown and then I'll be good. It's a girl thing." She said as tears streamed down her face.

Optimus went to her and put a hand awkwardly on her back. "It will be all right, it's ok."

Phoenix wrapped her arms around him and sobbed for a while. She didn't really know all the reasons behind her tears but it felt good to cry. After a few minutes she sniffed and dried her eyes, pulling herself away from Optimus.

"Ok, if the earth is going to be destroyed, then I'm going to make the most of my life!" She declared. "What's the date?"

Optimus thought it was an odd question, but replied, "October twenty seventh. Why?"

"Yes! We haven't missed it. I sort of lost track of things being here, but we humans have a holiday on October thirty first called Halloween. It's my favourite holiday, because it's my birthday!"

"What do you do at this Halloween, and what is a birthday? Have you not been born already?"

"Everyone dresses up in costumes, and you go from door to door and get candy. It probably sounds dumb to you, but it's really, really fun! I'm a little old for trick or treating but I still go some years, because usually as long as you have a good costume, people still give you stuff. And my birthday is just a celebration that humans have every year to remember the day they were born; I don't really know why we do it. Just an excuse to have party I guess. I usually don't have one, I just go trick or treating with friends." She had an idea. "Optimus you could go with me! Everything would just think you were dressed up!"

Optimus sighed. He didn't want to crush her ideas. "I don't know if it's safe to go out, Phoenix…"

"Please? It'd be so much fun! You have no fun."

"I'll think about it ok?"

Phoenix stuck her tongue out at him. "If you decide we can, _sir_, then we have to go early that day so I can get a costume. I'll be nice and just hope I can find something so that we won't have to go into a town on two different days."

"You're very thoughtful." Optimus said sarcastically, rolling his optics. "Now it's late, you should get some sleep."

"Yes sir! Now turn around so I can pull on my sexy dinosaur boxers."

Optimus smiled. "I will be at my computer if you need anything."

"I hate that computer." Phoenix grumbled.

A few hours later Phoenix was wide awake, listening to the huge clicks, and frustrated noises coming from the computer desk. Finally, unable to take it anymore, she got up and walked over, climbing noisily onto the computer chair and then onto the desk.

"Optimus what is your problem?" She asked.

It quickly became apparent. Being too small to reach the keys with his fingers, Optimus had to run all over the keyboard, leaping from one letter to the next. Often he would get the wrong one, when he had to jump too far across the board. It was fairly maddening him. Phoenix laughed out loud at his comical attempts to reach the right letters.

"It's not funny!" Optimus said, out of breath, but realizing how ridiculous he looked, he couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Here I'll help." Phoenix said, "I'll take this side. Tell me which letters are coming."

They spent the next few hours jumping on the keys in a steady rhythm to Optimus's call of " 'S', 'O', and 'L'…"

When they were finally finished, Optimus thanked Phoenix and helped her down from the giant desk.

"I would have been up all night if it hadn't been for you."

"In case you haven't noticed, we have been up all night!" Phoenix said, reaching the bed.

Optimus climbed up behind her. Phoenix was jumping up and down.

"It's weird, my feet hurt like heck, but I've been jumping around for so long that I don't feel like stopping now… One little monkey jumping on the bed, she fell off and broke her head. Mama called the doctor and the doctor said no more monkeys jumping on the bed!" she finished with a flourish.

"Where did that come from?" Asked Optimus. As far as he could tell, it made no sense whatsoever.

"Every kid knows that one! It practically comes to you at birth!"

"I don't think 'breaking you're my head' is a very good thing to be talking about."

"It's just a joke! And it's _fun_! That's something you seem to have problem with!" Phoenix sighed. "Don't you ever just let go? Sometimes simple things like jumping on a bed can be great. Haven't you ever done that before? Every kid jumps on the bed!"

"I was a 'kid' as you call it, a very, very long time ago. And no, I never jumped on a bed."

"Ok." Said Phoenix, "You' re gonna try it now!" she pulled him to his feet. "Jump!" she commanded.

Optimus tried it a couple of times.

"Isn't it fun?"

"No, not really."

"You don't have a funny spark in your entire body do you?"

"All right Phoenix, I'll show you I can have fun. If you go to sleep, and for that matter, let me go to sleep, then I'll take you trick or treating."

Phoenix's face lit up like a five year olds. "Really!?"

"Yes." Said Optimus decisively, "I promise."

"Yes!" Phoenix grinned and gave him a huge hug. Optimus found himself wondering what else he could say to get this reaction.

"It's a date." Phoenix said happily. Letting him go, she flopped down and was asleep in minutes.


	13. Trick or Treating

Hey, thanks to everyone whose reviewed my story! It makes me feel so loved. If you keep it up, I'll keep it up!

Thanks to Mrs. Optimus Prime for the Halloween idea!

Chapter 12:Trick or Treating

Phoenix woke up early on October thirtieth.

"I'm going to make this a day to remember!" She whispered.

She looked down at Optimus, sleeping, or whatever it was transformers did, and briefly wondered how nothing was going on between them when they slept in the same _bed_! She sighed. She was quite sure that she was falling in love with Optimus. What she wasn't sure of was if the feeling was mutual between them. She had thought the other day that maybe he felt something, when he had held her around the waist, but it seemed that being a leader and warrior had taught him well how to hide his emotions…

Optimus opened his optics to an angel, or that was what it seemed like. Phoenix was leaning over him with the tiniest hint of a frown on her lips. She seemed to be thinking hard, and about him. He resisted the urge to pull her to him and kiss her, but what if she didn't feel the same way about him? One thing was for sure; Optimus was falling in love with Phoenix.

"_That's not true…" _He corrected himself; "_I already _have _fallen in love with her."_

"G'morning, Optimus." Phoenix said pleasantly.

"Good morning."

"Are you excited for today?"

Optimus decided to tease her a bit, "I don't know, what's today?"

"You can't have forgotten!" Phoenix squealed, "It's Halloween! And it's my birthday too!"

"Halloween? Birthday? I've never heard of them?"

"This is insane! What are you trying to pull?" Phoenix punched him playfully on the arm, and then stuck her fist in her mouth. It had hurt her more then it hurt him.

Optimus grinned, "Oh, you have no fun!" He pulled a face, but his optics were flashing with amusement.

Phoenix laughed. "Are you having fun?"

"I think that maybe I am."

A little while later, Optimus and Phoenix were seated in Ironhide, and on there way to the closest town. It was the same one that they had passed with the fire.

"Are you sure that this a good idea?" Phoenix asked remembering the way she'd just run into a burning building with all the people watching. She didn't want anyone to recognize her and cause a fuss. She already had one little girl who thought she was an angel…

Optimus understood her meaning. "I guess we'll have to cut off your hair. It is your most distinguishing feature.

Phoenix looked horrified. "My hair?" She squeaked, putting a hand to her gorgeous locks.

"Oh it won't be that bad." Optimus's hand retreated into his wrist and he pulled out a glowing blade. "I've lived for hundreds of years without hair and I'm perfectly fine."

Phoenix realized then, that he was joking.

"Ya, sure, you baldy. Now put that thing away!" She said, eyeing the sword.

Optimus chuckled, "You should have seen your face."

Ironhide pulled up behind an abandoned building, let them out and transformed.

"Ok kids, when you want me, call. We'll meet back here."

"Thanks Ironhide!" Said Phoenix.

"Watch the base." Optimus added.

Ironhide grunted his answer, transformed again, and drove away.

"All right, it's too early for trick or treating, and you don't want to be showing off your 'costume' yet. So stay here and I'm going to go shopping for my costume." Phoenix told Optimus.

"I don't want you to go off by yourself." Optimus argued.

"I won't be far! And there are people everywhere. Just stay put and I'll be back before you can say 'Autobots, transform and rollout!"

Optimus was about to protest more, but Phoenix was already gone.

She walked through the streets, looking for her best bet at finding a costume. She tried a couple costume stores with little success. Everything was sold out. Finally, thinking that maybe she could just be a princess or something, she tried a fancy bridal/prom dress store.

The sales woman was by her side the minute she walked through the door.

"Oh what a darling girl! What's the occasion?"

"Well, Halloween actually. I'm going to be a princess." Phoenix said.

"Wonderful!" The lady gushed, "You'll find something much more wonderful here than just the cheap costumes! I'll help you! Please, call me Darla."

Phoenix thought that the lady was a little smothering, but very nice.

"Thank-you, Darla. Now what have you got for me?"

Darla selected several dresses. Phoenix tried them all. They were all beautiful, but none of them were quite right.

"Do you have anything that's say, blue and red?"

Darla looked at her like she was crazy. "Wouldn't you rather have pink? Or how about purple? You'd look darling in purple."

"Maybe, but I'd really like to try red and blue. That is, if you have any."

Darla made a face, "We might have something." She disappeared into a back room and came out several minutes later carrying a slightly dusty bag hung over top of a blue and red dress. She pulled it off.

The style of the dress was amazing! Phoenix thought it was the most gorgeous thin she'd ever seen.

"Yes." Said Darla, "There's actually only one of these. We had one in to see if anyone would like it, but it never sold. Blue and red just really don't go together, don't you think?"

"I think they look amazing together!" Phoenix said, thinking of Optimus.

She fairly ran over to check if the dress was her size. It was!

"May I try it on?"

"If you really want to." Darla seemed shocked by how excited she was over what was supposedly the world's ugliest dress.

Phoenix tried it on and stood in front of the mirror.

"I'll take it!" She declared.

The dress was boxed and she strode out of the store quite proud of her discovery. She stopped at an accessories store and bought an intricate silver tiara, as well as some nice earrings and bracelets. She looked for a necklace to complete the ensemble, but couldn't find anything appropriate. Oh well, she decided it didn't matter too much.

Once everything was purchased, she wandered back to Optimus. It was getting dark outside.

"There you are! I was about to come looking for you." Optimus said.

"I'm all right, but wait until you see the costume I found! Just turn around so I can change."

Phoenix quickly pulled on the dress and donned her jewellery. She turned back to Optimus, who was facing the other way.

"Well? What do you think?"

Optimus looked at her and his jaw almost dropped. She was so gorgeous! And she was dressed to match him. He took a moment to compose himself but Phoenix had already seen his reaction.

"You like it?" She asked a little awkwardly.

"I LOVE it!" He said firmly. "You look beautiful Phoenix."

Phoenix blushed and stepped closer to him.

Optimus cleared his throat, nervously.

"Uh, before we go, I did some research on birthdays and found out about how humans like to give gifts, so I, uh, made you something…"

"Really?" said Phoenix. "You didn't have to go to any trouble!"

"It was no trouble at all!" Optimus assured her. "I just hope you like it."

He held out a small box for her. "Michaela said it was better to wrap it… she gave me the idea for what to get you."

Phoenix carefully unwrapped the gift. Inside the box was a slim silver necklace chain, with the Autobots insignia hanging off of it as a pendant.

"Optimus it's wonderful! And it even matches my dress! Will you help me put it on?"

Optimus nodded, pleased with her reaction. He took the necklace from the box and clasped it gently around Phoenix's neck as she swept her long hair aside.

"It's wonderful…" Phoenix said again. "Thank-you so much!"

She gave him a hug, which Optimus joyfully returned, trying not to bury his face into her beautiful red hair.

"We should get going." He said gruffly.

"Ya." Phoenix agreed, handing him a cloth bag.

"What is this for?"

"To keep your candy in, silly."

Phoenix took his hand and led him onto the now, dark street. Kids were running all over going from house to house. Cries of 'Trick or Treat!' filled the air.

"Isn't it great?" Phoenix laughed.

She pulled him up to the front door of a house.

"Ok, on the count of three, yell 'trick or treat!' Ready, one, two, three!"

"TRICK OR TREAT!!!" They yelled together.

A moment later a lady opened the door.

"Just a minute, Madi… Yes darling, we'll go in minute." She said over her shoulder.

Phoenix recognized her as the mother of the girl she'd saved. She looked exhausted.

"Hello. Oh wow, you have the best costumes I've ever seen!" She said. "Madi, come see these two!"

The little girl, Madi, came up shyly behind her mother. She was dressed as a bumblebee.

"Wow!" She said, in awe. She paused when she looked at Phoenix, and gasped, "Mommy! It's the girl who saved me! Look, she's not an angel, she's a princess!"

Madi's mother looked up. "Oh it is! I knew I recognized you." Tears formed up in her eyes. "I don't know how I can ever repay you! Thank you so, so much…"

"It was nothing!" Phoenix laughed nervously, "We're just here for some candy!"

"Oh yes, here you go." The young woman heaped piles of candy into both there bags.

Madi tugged on the fabric of her pants. "Mommy can we go now? Let's go with them!"

"Ya, honey we can go." Her mom sighed, "But we'll have to come back early… I have a lot of work to finish up…"

Optimus noticed the rings under the woman's eyes, and the tired way she smiled.

"Perhaps," He said, glancing over at Phoenix, "we could take your daughter trick or treating for you?"

"That's a great idea!" Phoenix beamed. "Could we?"

The woman thought about it for a moment.

"Please mommy?" Madi asked, hopefully. "Let me go with the princess and the robot! She'll keep me safe I know she will! She's my guardian angel!"

Phoenix blushed.

"All right, you may go." The woman seemed relieved. She turned to Phoenix and Optimus. "I'm Lily." She extended her hand to both of them. "Are you sure this is ok?"

"Yes, we would love to take her out!" Phoenix assured her.

"Would you mind having her home by ten thirty?"

"Of course." Optimus cut in. "Don't worry, we'll take care of her."

"Thank-you so much! You have no idea what this means to me… I'll pay you both!"

Looking inside, Phoenix could tell that that the little family was tight on money.

"Don't even think about it!" She grinned, "We'll see you later!"

"Bye Mommy!" Madi called out.

She took Phoenix's hand on one side, and Optimus's on the other.

"Let's go!" She said happily.

Optimus and Phoenix and Madi spent awhile going door to door. At almost every house they got the same reaction. Everyone loved their costumes, especially Optimus's. Several people complimented them on what a wonderful family the made as well.

"Oh, aren't you just the cutest couple?" One lady said. "Your daughter is just adorable!"

"She's not ours. She's just a friend." Phoenix would explain.

"That's a shame! You look like a wonderful family! Oh well, I bet you'll have lovely children when the time comes." She winked.

Phoenix blushed several times that night. Everyone seemed to automatically assume that her and Optimus were married or engaged. She couldn't help but want to go along with it, imagining her and Optimus with a child. He had taken to the girl as quickly as Phoenix had. And Madi had taken to him. Phoenix watched him swing the girl around as she giggled and shrieked ecstatically.

"You'd make a great father." Phoenix said going up to them.

'_If it's your kids…'_ Optimus wanted to say.

"I wish I was your kid. I should have dressed up as a princess so I'd match you guys!"

"You look so adorable as a bumblebee though!" Phoenix said.

"One of my best friends is named Bumblebee." Optimus added.

"That's silly!" Madi giggled.

Optimus smiled at her and put her down on the ground.

"When will you guys have kids?" Madi asked. "Aren't you going to get married? Can I come to your wedding?"

She was so excited that Phoenix hated to dash her hopes.

"I don't know if we'll ever get married… but if we do, you'll definitely be invited ok?"

"Hooray! I just know you'll get married! You have to! Can I be your flower girl?"

"We'll see." Phoenix sighed, wishing that the girl would get to be their flower girl someday… "Let's do some more trick or treating. It's almost time for you to go home!"

By the time they made there way back to Madi's house, there bags were bulging with candy, and Madi had fallen asleep in Optimus's arms.

"She's so cute!" Optimus whispered so as not to wake her up. He sighed, "I hope I'll have a family someday." '_Actually, I hope I'll have yours!' _He screamed in his mind, '_Phoenix will you marry me?'_

"I'm sure you will…" Phoenix replied wistfully.

They returned Madi to her mother, still asleep.

"Tell her we'll visit sometime ok?" Phoenix asked.

"I will." Lily said. "Thank you again. Oh, and if you ever want my help with the wedding or anything… just call."

"Thanks." Phoenix said, not bothering to protest. It seemed that rumour of the coupe had travelled around the small town quickly.

Her and Optimus turned away and headed back to their meeting place. As they walked Optimus took Phoenix's hand and squeezed it gently. Phoenix couldn't take it anymore.

"Optimus, I have to tell you something!" She stopped, and took a step towards him. "I lo-

Suddenly a jet screamed past and landed directly in front of them in the street, transforming.

"I found you!"

"Starscream!" Phoenix gasped, backing away from Optimus.

"It's me! And you know what I want, don't you?" He hissed.

Optimus quickly stepped in front of the girl, shielding her.

"She doesn't have it Starscream! Leave!"

By now, people had heard the commotion, and a crowd of screaming people had gathered around the couple that had been the star of the night, The beautiful princess and robot being confronted by a _giant_ robot.

Starscream was laughing maliciously. "Why Prime, is that you? Losing weight are we?"

Before Optimus could do anything, he was grabbed by Starscream and being crushed by his gigantic hand. Phoenix screamed. Starscream swung Optimus around smashing him into buildings and crushing him with his foot. Just as Optimus was about to be killed, Phoenix shrieked above the noise of the crowd-

"I need Optimus to be big again!"

The change was almost instantaneous. People screamed and Starscream was thrown off his feet. Optimus stood up, pulling out his sword and shaking. Starscream was horrified.

"Not so little now, huh?" Optimus growled.

Advancing on Starscream, he quickly had the upper hand, pushing the blade to Starscream's throat. Starscream pulled out a cannon and trained it on Optimus. Both glared at each other, neither able to slice or fire.

"I call a truce…for now." Starscream muttered, beaten.

Optimus, seeing that there was no other way, nodded curtly. He released himself from the death lock and turned away looking at Phoenix and the Autobots, who were now arriving behind the frantic crowd.

Phoenix watched as Starscream pulled himself up and inconspicuously loaded his arm cannon. He raised it behind Optimus and Phoenix's mind went back to the day she'd first seen them in the forest.

"Optimus look out!" She shrieked.

This time Optimus was ready for it. Before Starscream knew what hit him Optimus had whirled around and sliced him across the middle. Starscream gasped and fell back, panting.

"This…is…not… OVER!" he managed to get out before transforming and taking clumsily to the sky.

"Sir!" Said Ironhide, "Shall we follow him?"

Optimus turned to the Autobots. "Yes one of you goes. Follow him, see where he's staying, but do not attack! Roll out."

"Sir, what just happened?" Ratchet wanted to know.

"Just a minute, Ratchet." He said.

Optimus looked down at Phoenix.

"Phoenix, shrink me!"

"What?" Phoenix gasped. "I thought you'd want to stay big?"

"Just do it for a minute, please Phoenix!"

Phoenix did as she was told. Optimus stood before her, returned to human size.

"Phoenix?" He said breathlessly. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Yes?"

"I almost lost you tonight! I know… that we haven't known each other for a long time but… Phoenix I- I love you!"

He kissed her deeply. Phoenix sighed happily and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

A collective sigh went through the crowd. Even Ratchet seemed pleased with the situation.

Phoenix pulled away after what seemed like an eternity of absolute bliss. Optimus wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you too." She smiled.

"Will you marry me?" Optimus asked.

Phoenix laughed. It wasn't your everyday proposal, but that didn't really matter to her.

"Of course!"


	14. Things Get Done

All right, before I start this chapter, I just thought I'd clear a few things up-

I know that Phoenix and Optimus hardly know each other, but I'm trying to speed things up a little bit, hopefully not to drastically, but I'd like to finish this story before I go back to school on Tuesday!

Also, if anyone wants a sequel, which I hope you do, it's going to be about their kid so, of course, they need to have one. However, I'm not entirely comfortable with writing sex scenes, so use your imagination if you want, but we all know how it's done. Maybe not how it's done between transformers and humans, but like I said, use your imagination.

Thanks to whitedino for Phoenix's question!

That's pretty much all I have to say. If you have questions, feel free to ask, but please no flames; I'm sensitive. I hope everyone still likes it! Love for all!

Chapter 13: Things Get Done

Optimus pulled Phoenix in for another kiss, but Phoenix suddenly threw her hand in front of her mouth.

"Wait! This is crazy! How can I be kissing a robot- mechanoid- alien –metallic- millennia year old -intelligent/sentient machine? And how can I marry you? You didn't even propose properly! Do you even know what getting married really means? It means we'll be together for are entire lives, and I don't even know how long you live! What about kids? What about jobs? What would my parents say? What would your parents say? Do you have parents? Will they come to the wedding? Will they like me? I just barely graduated! I shouldn't be doing this! I hardly know you! I love you and _want_ to spend my life with you…"

Phoenix paused briefly to take a deep breath.

"Ok I'm good. That was just a bit of a hysterical moment. Everything will be ok, right? I mean I've only known you for what, a couple of weeks or so? But I must love you, because I don't even date guys unless I've known them for months, I'm really cautious that way, but your different aren't you? I know I love you, and not just infatuation either, because I don't think this will stop! This is so cool! It's like happily ever after…" she then proceeded to ramble on about several fairy tales and how she should write a book and the such like.

Optimus was holding her at arms length, unsure of what to do with the chatting girl. She seemed to have zoned out and was only talking to herself really. He looked around hoping for some help, but none came. After a few minutes of listening to Phoenix continue not to make sense, he hushed her.

"Phoenix, I think if you let me, I can answer you're questions. Uh, what was the first one?"

Phoenix thought about it briefly. "How can I be kissing a robot- mechanoid- alien –metallic- millennia year old -intelligent/sentient machine?"

"Oh right! How can I explain this…" He looked at her patiently, as if explaining to a small child the proper way to carry scissors. "So far I don't think the robot, mechanoid alien metal part has seemed to bother you, and I am intelligent, but I thought that would have been a plus. If age bothers you, then that could be a problem, because yes, I am several hundred years old. Age doesn't really matter to transformers. As for kissing, Transformers are somewhat like humans in body structure. I don't exactly have…lips, but I have sort of…lip components, therefore, if I wish to kiss you then I can. It also helps that you are able to shrink me to your size, or else, I'd probably swallow you, which wouldn't be peasant for either of us. "

"You're a really good kisser for a guy with 'lip components' and no tongue." Was all Phoenix could say.

"Why, thank-you. I did some research. What was your next question?"

"How can I marry you, do you know what marriage is, blah blah blah."

"You don't have to marry me if you don't want to. I'm not going to force you into anything; I care about you more than that. I _do_ know what marriage is, although I only found out tonight when everyone kept asking us about our 'wedding', I looked it up. Transformers do no marry, but we tend to have life-long companions, so it's not dissimilar." Optimus said, tiredly. The night was getting to him and he wasn't very up to answering Phoenix's endless tirade of questions.

"Kids?" Phoenix asked.

Optimus thought for a moment. "How about we figure that out when the time comes."

Phoenix blushed, wondering what he was implying. She suddenly noticed the crowd surrounding them.

"Oh no! Look, everyone here has found out about you!"

Optimus sighed and looked at Phoenix, who was showing that she was obviously tired and ready for the night to be over as well. He swept her off her feet and cradled her in his arms, taking her over to where Bumblebee and Ratchet stood. He offered her to Bumblebee with a command to take her back to the base and make sure she was taken care of before he arrived. Phoenix protested the separation.

"Why can't I stay with you? What are you doing?"

Optimus closed his optics. "Phoenix, do you trust me?"

"Yes." She replied, "More than anyone."

"Then go home and rest. I'm just going to explain what's going on to these people. I just need you to make me big before you go all right?"

Phoenix frowned and was about to say something, thought better of it and replied, "Ok, _dearest_, remember not to stay out too late!" She snickered and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Seeing the joke, Optimus said, "All right honey, don't wait up!"

They both laughed, and Phoenix quickly reverted him to his normal size. She turned and was getting into Bumblebee when she remembered something.

"Oh Optimus!"

"Yes?" He asked, bending down.

"Tell Madi that she gets to be our flower girl!"

Phoenix arrived back at the base exhausted, having fallen asleep in Bumblebee several times. She got inside, thanked Bumblebee and set her course straight to Optimus's room.

She was just about there when she heard the thing that she dreaded most.

"Hey Phoenix!"

'_Nooooooooooo! I was so flippin' close too!'_

It was Sam and Michaela, standing between her and a bed. She suppressed the urge to rip them both apart.

"What?" She asked pleasantly.

"What happened?"

"Went trick or treating, got attacked by Starscream and… oh there's something else… what was it though? Oh ya! Optimus and I are getting married."

"_WHAT???"_ Both Sam and Michaela were totally shocked.

"Look guys, I'm really tired so go ask Bumblebee ok?" She stepped around them, avoiding the forming puddle of drool coming out of Sam's dropped jaw. "Good night all!"

The next morning she woke up alone. Optimus had still not returned and Ratchet had stayed with him to help out. Or so she thought. When she went out into the hall she was surrounded by several woman as well as a couple of guys. Optimus was smiling down at her.

"Surprise." He said, "These are the people who have volunteered to help with the wedding."

"Thank-you!" Phoenix exclaimed. "That's so great!"

A familiar, small face poked out of the crowd.

"Madi!" Phoenix grinned.

Madi came running up to her, followed by her mother.

"Phoenix! I getta be your flower girl! I'm so happy!" Her face was all smiles.

"Phoenix, Optimus explained the situation with Starscream and the Earthspark. Well, to me anyways, so we're going to have this wedding as soon as possible! I want you two to have the best. You were so wonderful to my little girl."

"Thank-you!" Phoenix said again, "Thanks to all of you!"

"Everyone knows what to do! Or at least I hope so, because I sure don't. Humans, uh, walk out!" Optimus commanded.

Phoenix ran up to him and hugged his leg as best she could.

"This wedding is going to be so awesome!"

In a mere few days, Optimus and Phoenix were wed. All of the Autobots, except for Ironhide who still had not returned from tailing Starscream, agreed to be shrunken for the occasion. It was a simple ceremony, but Phoenix thought it was the best ever done. She wore the same dress that she'd worn at Halloween, but spruced up after the fight with Starscream and an added veil. Everyone thought she was beautiful, especially Optimus. Madi, of course, had the most wonderful time being a flower girl. She was thrilled to wear a matching dress with Phoenix made especially for her. She spent the whole day parading around, and throwing flowers at anyone who dared open their mouths to speak to her.

When the day was finally over, Phoenix and Optimus walked hand in mechanical hand back to Optimus's room. Phoenix found herself extremely nervous. It was, after all, her wedding night! And Optimus wasn't human, so she had no idea what to expect.

"Phoenix what's wrong?" Optimus asked.

She explained her fears to him as best she could, without sounding like a total dork.

Optimus laughed. "I said we'd worry about it when the time comes, right?" And he said again, "Do you trust me?"

Phoenix just pulled him to her and kissed him.

1 month later

Phoenix quickly adjusted to being a wife after the wedding day, and more importantly the wedding night. _That_ had definitely been amazing! She and Optimus had quickly discovered that they were… compatible; much to their delight and Phoenix was thrilled at the thought of one day starting a family. But for now she contented herself with her husband. She was getting to know the side of Optimus that the Autobots rarely saw. The fun side, she called it.

She looked up to see Ratchet coming towards her.

"Hey Ratchet! I was looking for you!"

"I was looking for you too." Ratchet said.

"Oh really that's cool. Anyways, I have a question." In all the commotion of the wedding and… getting to know her husband, she'd almost forgotten about her powers and the fact that the end of the world was coming… "So, you never told me, what exactly do my powers encompass?"

"Well," Ratchet began, "I think you can control the nature of things."

"Like trees and stuff?" Phoenix was confused.

"No not nature, the nature of things. Like, for example, the nature of air is to be a gas, but you can change its nature to be solid, in order to shield yourself."

"Oh, I think I understand. So the nature of Optimus is to be big, and I changed it so he'd be small?"

"I think so, yes. But you probably couldn't, say, make food appear out of thin air."

"I get it." Phoenix said. "So what do you need me for?"

"Well I can't help but assume that you and Optimus have been mating," He said shamelessly, but Phoenix blushed at hearing it so bluntly put. "So I'd like to test you to see if there is any evidence of a sparkling."

"As in child?"

"Yes."

"Um, ok, let's go then." Phoenix found it all rather embarrassing, but she knew she'd have to go to Ratchet sometime. She hadn't said anything, but she was nauseated and sick nearly everyday. She hardly dared to think she might be…

Optimus was sitting, full sized, at his computer, typing and enjoying some Energon when Phoenix burst through the door.

"Optimus! I'm-

"There you are!" He interrupted her. "Phoenix it's been too long since I sent Ironhide out after Starscream. Tomorrow, I'm going out to look for him. Please don't ask if you can come, ok? It's too dangerous."

"All right."

Optimus spewed out a mouthful of Energon. "What!? No arguments? No tantrums?"

"Nope. I've got something way bigger to worry about."

"Really?" Optimus said, wondering what could be more important then a missing comrade. "What might that be?"

"Our kid."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Optimus," Phoenix's face split into a huge grin, "I'm pregnant!"


	15. Guardian

Chapter 14: Guardian

For the second time in as many minutes, Optimus found himself spewing Energon all over his keyboard.

"You're _what?_"

"You heard me." Phoenix's face fell a bit. "I thought you'd be happy."

"I am! This is great! But how-

"Well you know, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much…"

"PHOENIX! I know how a baby is made! It's just crazy that _we _can do it." Optimus said.

"This is good though, right? You're excited?" Phoenix looked at him eagerly for assurance.

"Of course I am." Optimus said tenderly. "This changes everything though. I shouldn't leave you now."

"Don't be silly! The baby won't come for a long time and you need to find Ironhide. You go tomorrow. I promise I won't do anything exciting without you."

"Now it's more important than ever to stop Starscream!" Optimus said fiercely.

Phoenix had been thinking about that. It wasn't really the best time to be pregnant, seeing as there was a deranged Decepticon after her, but she wanted it to be a happy time.

"Don't worry." She said. "We'll get him, before he gets us."

The next day, everyone assembled outside early. Optimus had decided to take Bumblebee with him.

"Why me?" Bumblebee asked. "I'm nowhere near as useful as Ratchet."

"I'm bringing you because Ratchet needs to stay here for Phoenix." Optimus replied. "Besides, if anything ever happens to me, you're the next leader."

"WHAT? I can't be the leader! I'm not good enough!"

"Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide and I all decided that a long time ago. Ratchet's the medic, Ironhide's the weapons specialist and you're-

"I'm the Bumblebee!"

Optimus sighed. He had known that the discussion wouldn't go over well with the small bot, and he hadn't expected it to come up so soon, but things were changing.

"You don't have to worry about it now, just keep it in mind." Optimus said, dismissing the conversation.

He looked down at Phoenix.

"Be safe ok?" She said, a little tearfully.

Optimus smiled. "I'll try to come home in one piece."

They said there good byes and Optimus and Bumblebee drove into the distance.

"What if they don't come back? Ironhide hasn't." Sam voiced all of their fears.

"Don't say that!" Phoenix shrieked. "They have to come back! I want my baby to know its father!" She turned on her heal and ran inside.

Sam looked at Ratchet who shrugged.

"Don't mess with the hormone balances of a pregnant woman." Was all he said before following Phoenix.

Ratchet, Phoenix, Sam and Michaela waited for the return of the other Autobots with bated breath. After a month went by they began to worry. Four months and they lost hope completely. Phoenix's pregnancy began to show and there was still no return of Optimus or the others. Phoenix took to dividing her time between crying, throwing things, and every once in a while a maternal attitude that would send her into dusting and cleaning in preparation for the baby for days. Sam was mourning Bumblebee and Michaela spent her time comforting him and Phoenix, while trying not to show her own emotions. Ratchet had begun to spend more and more time on his own, avoiding the humans.

One day when Phoenix could no longer take the stifled silence of the base, she went to find Ratchet.

"What can we do to stop Starscream?" She cried. "If he's got Optimus, Bumblebee and Ironhide, than what can we do when he comes here? I won't let him hurt my baby!"

Ratchet could perfectly understand her distress, but he had long since run out of ideas.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Phoenix."

Phoenix wanted to kick him. She wanted to cry and scream and curse Optimus for leaving her, but she couldn't. She realized that _she_ needed to be the leader around here.

The very next day she assembled there small group.

"All right." She said. "We've moped around for far too long, and we have things to do! I have a baby coming, and I want it to be happy so everybody has work to do!"

She told them her plans for a nursery off of Optimus's room, as well as a place for her since she could no longer stand being alone in the vast chamber. Everybody agreed and contributed ideas. In the next few days they forgot their sorrows as they prepared for a new arrival. The work kept everyone busy, and they soon started over coming their sorrows and enjoyed each other's company. When the building was done they admired their work. Ratchet took the three humans into town and they spent a day getting supplies for the new baby and joking about what a part robot part human child would look like.

Phoenix was glad that she'd gotten everyone almost back to normal, but she still wasn't completely satisfied. She spent long nights, still researching the Earth's core and she pestered ratchet with questions about the Allspark and her powers. Nothing seemed to help.

One day when Ratchet was finding her flood of questions particularly hard to bear he accidentally blurted out, "Phoenix you should ask Optimus! He's the one who could destroy the Allspark!"

He instantly regretted the remark when he saw Phoenix's face.

"Phoenix, I'm sorry. I know it's been hard for you since Optimus…"

Phoenix just shook her head, thinking. After a moment she said quietly, "I think I know how to stop Starscream. But we'd need-

Suddenly a sound came from the entrance of the base.

"Something's gotten inside!" Ratchet yelled.

He picked up Phoenix and ran down the hall, skidding to a stop.

Standing before them were a tired, but smiling threesome. Optimus and Bumblebee supported a beat up Ironhide between them.

"I'm home honey." Optimus said weakly before crashing to the floor.

Bumblebee, unable to support Ironhide's weight on his own, quickly followed suit.

Phoenix shrieked happily, running over to Optimus and showering the barely conscious robot with kisses.

"I can't believe you're alive! We all thought you were dead! How did you get back? What happened?"

Optimus hushed her. "We'll tell everyone what happened, but first Bumblebee and Ironhide need to be attended to."

Ratchet snorted, "You're not looking too great yourself, sir."

Optimus smiled. "I can hold. Ironhide and Bumblebee go first."

Ratchet nodded and began pulling the injured transformers into the medical bay. Sam and Michaela had come running and were helping him as best he could.

Optimus got shakily to his feet and reached down for Phoenix.

"The baby?" He asked, worriedly.

"Still fine!" Phoenix replied. "But it's due any time now. Just wait until I can shrink you, I'll let you feel it kicking! And you have to see the nursery we made! It's great!"

Optimus looked a little disappointed.

"I've missed everything!" He groaned.

"Not everything." Phoenix said softly. "Heck, I didn't think our kid would ever know its father! You're home now though, and that's all that matters."

Optimus looked at her lovingly. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Phoenix smiled, "Oh you'll see a lot of me from now on, because I'm never letting you leave me again!"

When Ironhide, Bumblebee and Optimus had been fixed up and well rested, everyone gathered to hear what had happened.

"I tailed him." Ironhide began, "And I found his base pretty far from here."

"Actually, it's quite near the place where Phoenix and I met." Optimus added.

"Right," Ironhide continued, "So I found the place, and had turned around to come back when I found the hole."

"What's the hole?" Michaela asked.

"It's where he's been getting his samples of the earth's core." Optimus explained. "It goes right down to the core."

"That's impossible!" Michaela scoffed.

Everyone fixed her with a steely glare.

"Not for Transformers." Said Ironhide. "Anyways, I didn't know what it was at the time, so I was investigating. Starscream got me by surprise, and I woke up in a cell." He admitted, somewhat embarrassed that he had been captured.

"Bumblebee and I managed to gather more information. We'd found out exactly what Starscream is doing, but I was taken by surprise too. It was Bumblebee who finally managed to save us."

"What did you do, Bee?" Sam asked in awe.

Bumblebee shrugged. "I played to my best advantage, size. It's easier to creep around when you're small."

Optimus patted Bumblebee on the shoulder. "It was quick thinking and skill that you used, my friend. Both are qualities of a leader."

Bumblebee looked like he might burst with pride. "Thank-you sir."

"Bumblebee also managed to find out when Starscream is putting his plan into effect." Optimus said.

"When?" Asked Phoenix, panting.

Optimus gave her a strange look, but decided she was just excited.

"Five months from today. During a lunar eclipse."

"Five months!?" Ratchet said. "We still don't know how to stop it! Did you find that out?"

"Actually I think-

"It doesn't matter right now!" Phoenix groaned. "I think I'm having the baby!"

Phoenix leaned over to coo at her brand new baby girl.

"She's so beautiful!" She whispered.

The sleeping infant was small, and mostly human. She had golden hair, but it had two thick, natural streaks of blue and red at the front. She had a tiny delicate face, and the only thing besides her hair that distinguished her as the daughter of a transformer were her blue eyes. They were so bright that they glowed unnaturally when she was happy or upset, until they took on the hue of Optimus's optics. For now though, they were shut tightly as she slept.

Optimus was somewhere behind Phoenix reading off a list of names from a naming book.

"Abby?"

"No."

Anna?"

"_No_."

"Alice?"

"No, no, and no! Our child has to have a special name! Skip to the C's."

"What about the B's?"

"I don't like B names and besides-

They were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat near the door. Phoenix tore her eyes away from her child to see Bumblebee.

"Oh sorry!" She said, "I like _your_ name, Bumblebee, I just…"

"It's all right." Bumblebee said, amused. "I was just wondering… could I see her?"

Phoenix looked at Optimus who nodded. Bumblebee was the first one who got to see her besides them, and of course Ratchet.

"You can come." Phoenix wrapped a blanket around the baby and picked her up gently.

Bumblebee shuffled into the room and gazed down at the infant.

"Shall I shrink you?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes please."

Phoenix did that and Bumblebee came for a closer look.

"Oh! She's just a princess!" He squealed like a happy child. His round optics were glowing. "I love her!"

Phoenix gently placed the baby in his out stretched arms. Bumblebee took her hesitantly, but his face lit up when she reached out a tiny hand and cooed at him softly.

"Wow," Said Phoenix, a bit jealous. "That's the happiest I've seen her yet."

The baby was actually smiling and cooing at Bumblebee, as if trying to make polite conversation.

"I love her!" He said again.

"Have you got any name ideas?" Phoenix asked, as Optimus came over to join them. "We were on C's."

"How about…" Bumblebee looked at the baby as if asking for her opinion. "Cicada?"

"See- kay-da." Phoenix tried the sound. "I actually really like that!" She grinned at Optimus.

Optimus agreed. "Is that a special enough name for you?"

"Ya! Thanks, Bumblebee!" Phoenix said.

She looked at Optimus and the two of them seemed to share a quick conversation in their heads. This time, it was Phoenix who nodded.

"Actually, Bumblebee, we were hoping you'd be her guardian?" Optimus asked.

"Me? Really? I'd love to, but what about Sam?"

"Sam's is getting older." Optimus said, "And soon, he'll start a family of his own, and he might not need you as much. We thought that you'd make a really wonderful guardian for our little girl, if something should ever happen to us."

"Besides," Phoenix smiled, "Look how much she likes you!"

Bumblebee smiled down at the baby snuggled in his arms.

"All right." He said. "I'd love to."

After he had finished playing with the baby and left, Optimus and Phoenix looked at each other and sighed with relief. They had really needed Bumblebee to accept that invitation. Phoenix knew she would sleep better now that she knew Bumblebee would take care of Cicada.

"I can't believe it's only five months." Phoenix whispered, as she buried her head into Optimus's chest.

Optimus sighed, feeling her pain. When the commotion of him returning, and the baby coming had died down, he and Phoenix had talked to each other privately. They both knew what they had to do to stop Starscream's plan. Now all they could do was wait for the right time, and enjoy the time they had left…


	16. For Good

Hey everyone! All right this is it! I'm actually kind of sad. Except for a really short epilogue after this chapter it's the end of my first ever fanfiction! I hope everybody liked the story and is looking forward to the sequel! Love for all!

Chapter 15: For Good

"Phoenix, Phoenix, honey, it's time to go." Optimus shook Phoenix awake gently.

Phoenix woke up slowly, unsure of what was going on. When she remembered tears welled up in her eyes.

"Do we still have time to say good-bye?"

"Yes." Optimus wiped a tear away gently.

They both went over to the crib that was set up in the corner of the room and gazed down at their five-month-old daughter, Cicada.

"I'll miss her so much!" Phoenix cried.

Optimus held her close. Knowing what had to be done didn't make the situation any easier. He reached down and picked up the sleeping baby, trying not to wake her. He held her close to her chest and whispered his blessings in her ear. She could not understand what was being said, but it didn't matter.

As he placed her back in the crib, Phoenix was wracked with shuddering sobs.

"We love you sweetie." She whispered.

"We will always love you, Cicada…" Optimus added, his voice shaking.

The sad parents slowly walked out of the room. As they shut the door behind them, they heard Cicada wake up and scream, sobbing. Phoenix pulled back, trying to get to her daughter, but Optimus held her firm.

"We have to leave. Bumblebee will take good care of her."

Phoenix bit down hard on her trembling lip, but nodded. They reached the entrance and were about to go out the door when they were stopped by none other than Bumblebee, now holding a calm, happy Cicada.

"I was looking for you guys!" He grinned. "Cicada was crying, but she's ok now." He then noticed that Phoenix was dressed for the cool weather outside and they were both standing by the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked suspiciously.

"Bumblebee," Optimus spoke quietly, "We've discovered how to stop Starscream's plan, but we have to go now, or we'll miss our chance."

It was a long drive to where the hole was and time was of the essence.

Bumblebee looked shocked. "Good!" He said, and before they could stop him he had called the Ratchet, Ironhide, Sam and Michaela.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Optimus and Phoenix know how to stop Starscream." Bumblebee informed them.

"And you were going without us? Why you little…" Ironhide began.

Optimus interrupted them all. "The plan only requires Phoenix and I. None of you should come."

"We're all coming!" Ratchet said firmly. This was one time he was not going to obey commands from the leader.

"Ratchet's right!" Bumblebee agreed. "But who will stay with Cicada?"

Phoenix sighed and took the baby from him. "It won't be dangerous." She said softly. "She can come… I want a little more time with her." She added, only loud enough for Optimus to hear.

Optimus nodded.

"So what's the plan?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus didn't answer. "Let's go." He said. "Autobots transform and roll out!"

Phoenix was seated inside Optimus and contemplating what was to come. She tried not to dwell on it as she gazed down at her now wide-awake five month old. Cicada was having the time of her life, trying to squirm out of her mother's grip to explore the truck. Phoenix laughed at her attempts.

"She'll be strong like you, Optimus!" She smiled.

She told the little girl stories about the time he had fought against Starscream in the town. That reminded her of when they had gone trick or treating so she told her about that too.

"I hate that she won't remember this!" Phoenix said.

"The others will tell her. Maybe one day she'll meet Madi." The truck rumbled.

Phoenix smiled. "Little Madi. I'll miss her!"

She fell asleep holding Cicada while they drove. When their destination was reached Optimus jerked to a stop, waking her up.

"Let's go." Optimus said.

Phoenix leapt from the seat and he transformed. Cicada laughed and clapped her hands, having come to know whom her daddy was. Phoenix shrunk him so that he could see his child. He swung her around playfully and lifted her up to kiss. Phoenix watched him with tears in her eyes.

"You _do_ make a great dad!" She grinned.

The other Autobots and Sam and Michaela came up to them.

"What's our plan of action, sir?" Ratchet asked.

"Well let's take a walk." Optimus replied.

With Cicada in one arm, he took Phoenix's hand and together they walked through the woods. Everything became increasingly familiar to Phoenix as she discovered the paths she'd walked a hundred times before. After a while they reached a clearing. Although the sun was now setting well below the trees she recognized the place.

"This is where my parents died." She said out loud.

"This is as far as we'll bring them." Optimus whispered into her ear. "It's time."

Phoenix nodded and took Cicada from him. She walked over to Bumblebee and placed her into his palm.

"Take care of her ok?"

"I will." Bumblebee smiled. "Wait! What's going on? You're here to take care of her!"

Phoenix just shook her head and smiled at him sadly.

"The time has come. Starscream is creating the Earthspark as we speak." Optimus said.

Everyone knew it was true. They could feel the deep tremors in the earth.

Optimus continued, "What he doesn't know is that the power he's creating will destroy him. Once it does, it will become out of control and destroy the earth. Phoenix and I can fix it though. I can destroy the Allspark part…"

"And I can fix the core." Phoenix said, holding up her palm.

"That's great!" Bumblebee said. "So you can go do that and you'll be right back!"

Phoenix shook her head again. "We're not coming back Bee."

"No!" Bumblebee moaned, "You have to come back!"

He stepped forward, but it was Ironhide who put up an arm to hold him back.

"They're right." He said gruffly, trying to hide his sorrow.

"This is the only way." Ratchet said sadly.

Optimus nodded and turned to Bumblebee. "You must be strong. You're the leader now."

"I'm not ready!" Bumblebee cried.

Sam and Michaela both had tears streaming down their faces.

"You're really not coming back are you?" Michaela asked.

Phoenix hugged her and Sam tightly. "Good-bye." She said softly.

She looked at Bumblebee who was still in despair.

"You have to be strong ok?" She said, but this time no tears escaped her. "Be strong for Ironhide and Ratchet, and Sam and Michaela. Everyone's counting on you. Especially me. Be strong for Cicada, Bumblebee."

Her words finally seemed to get through. Bumblebee held the little baby close.

"For Cicada." He repeated.

Phoenix nodded and finally reassured that everything was going to be all right. She took Optimus's hand and they said their last fare well. As they walked into the woods Phoenix remembered something.

"Do you remember the time I sang to you, Big Guy?"

"I do, Little One."

Phoenix began to sing, soft and sweet. The words were different this time, but still held the same meaning.

"It well may be,

That we will never meet again,

In this life time,

So let me say before we part,

So much of me,

Is made of what I've learned from you,

You'll be with me,

Like a handprint on my heart.

And now whatever way our stories end,

I know you have rewritten mine,

By being my friend.

Like a ship blown from it's mooring,

By a wind off the sea.

Like a seed dropped by a sky bird,

In a distant wood.

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

But because I knew you,

I have been changed...

For good.

Optimus held her close as they reached the way to the Earthspark. Together they could destroy it, together they could overcome it. As long as they were together they could do anything, for good.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

As Optimus Prime and Phoenix died saving the world, a surge of life pulsed out from the core for miles around.

No one on the surface could feel it, but it's last vibrations reached the deepest place on earth. As the pulsing faded two bright red optics came to life and glowed faintly…


End file.
